Love Is Ouch!
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Yang namanya saling ketertarikan itu tidak melulu ketemu di halte bis saat hujan, atau saling nabrak di jalan, rebutan meja makan saat makan siang, memberikan tempat duduk saat di kereta api... Yang namanya ketertarikan itu kadang muncul di saat yang tak terduga. Ouch! Bahkan dari rasa sakit dan cedera sekali pun. Pre-Romance. KakaSaku. DLDR. Review please?


**Title: Love Is Ouch!**

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Pre-Romance? Not really sure.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Berjudul sama dengan lagu 2NE1—Love Is Ouch. Tapi ini bukan song fict. Saya sendiri pun kurang tahu arti dari lagu salah satu gb fav saya itu. Happy reading!

.

**LOVE IS OUCH!**

Sakura menguap lebar lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Matanya kini nampak kabur akibat rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Ia menggeram sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas etalase barang-barang.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Hinata, rekan kerjanya malam itu, yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, menghampirinya.

"Ngantuk, Hina-chan," jawab Sakura yang tak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah di matanya. Melihat hal itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Ah, tidak usah," sahut Sakura lagi. "Ini karena toko sedang sepi."

Hinata menyampirkan rambut indigo-nya ke belakang telinga sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Iya, sih. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Penjualan baru sejuta."

Sambil bertopang dagu, Sakura melirik kasir mereka, Ino serta rekan kerja yang lain, Tenten. Mereka berdua berada di meja kasir, baru saja selesai menghitung penjualan dari jam empat sore hingga jam tujuh malam tadi. Ia kembali menguap.

"Putar musik, Hina-chan."

"Tidak ada lagu bagus."

"Tapi di dalam banyak mp3 kan?"

"Semuanya terdengar membosankan. Lagipula karena keseringan diputar, kaset-kaset itu sudah macet." Hinata mendesah pelan.

Sakura berdecak, berharap musik yang keras bisa menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Sa-Sakura, aku ke toilet lagi…"

Dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat seperti zamrud, Sakura menatap Hinata menghilang di balik pintu gudang. Ia tertawa. Hinata sedang diserang… diare? Harusnya gadis itu tidak masuk kerja.

"Hei, Ino! Di lacimu ada obat diare?" seru Sakura pada gadis pirang berkuncir kuda di seberang ruangan.

"Ada. Lodia," balas Ino setelah mengecek lacinya.

"Simpankan buat Hinata, ya."

"Oke," sahut Ino sembari tersenyum sebelum kembali bergosip dengan Tenten.

Setelah itu toko kembali sunyi. Mata Sakura berkeliling memperhatikan barang-barang yang didominasi oleh tas itu. Ya, toko tempatnya bekerja bernama Freedom! dengan alasan toko tersebut memberikan kebebasan. Bukan, bukan kebebasan di mana para pelanggan bebas menawar harga. Tapi kebebasan dalam hal memilih barang karena toko itu menjual barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan alam bebas. _Carrier, travel bag, _ransel biasa, sepatu lapangan, tenda, sampai kompor dan gas pun ada.

Sakura dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sering bercanda, jika suatu hari mereka mau makan dan tak punya peralatan dapur, pakai saja barang-barang di dalam toko untuk memasak.

Sakura lalu berdiri, meraih _sleeping bag,_ dan berniat untuk menggelarnya di bagian belakang toko, bermaksud untuk tidur mengingat situasi toko yang seperti kuburan—minus suara gosip Ino dan Tenten. Tapi seorang pelanggan pria kemudian masuk, membuat mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap.

Pria itu bertubuh jangkung dan tegap, sekitar 180-an senti. Kemeja putih menutupi tubuh atasnya dan sebuah jins hitam yang sangat pas di kakinya. Ia memakai sepatu keds hitam yang tak begitu bersih. Tapi yang menyita perhatian Sakura adalah rambutnya yang abu-abu terang. Jika tertimpa cahaya lampu, beberapa helainya nampak bersinar keperakan, mempesona mata hijau gadis itu.

Buru-buru Sakura menyimpan kantung tidur di tangannya lalu menghampiri pria itu. Aroma vanila dari pria itu merangsek ke dalam hidungnya, membuatnya setengah melayang. Ia berdehem. "Sedang cari apa, Pak?"

Pria itu yang tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Sakura dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat, menjawab, "Aku mencari tas yang bisa masuk laptop di dalamnya."

Suaranya gurih, batin Sakura yang sedang menari-nari. Beruntung Ino dan Tenten masih sibuk bergosip, serta Hinata yang belum keluar dari toilet. Kesempatan langka seperti ini tak bisa disia-siakan. Kapan lagi menemui pria tampan seperti… err, tampan? Sakura mendongak dan menyadari jika pria itu mengenakan masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Sakura tak yakin jika pria itu tampan. Bagaimana kalau bibirnya besar? Atau giginya keluar? Atau… atau..

"Nona?" Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggeleng tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh… eh… tas ya. Sebelah sini, Pak." Sakura lalu menunjuk beberapa tas dengan harga tinggi dan tanpa diskon. Melihat penampilannya, sih, pria itu pasti mapan dan punya kerja tetap. 400-500 ribu pasti tidak masalah buat dia.

Pria itu mengikuti Sakura dan langsung melihat-lihat tas yang digantung di deretan terbawah. Beberapa tas didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu. Tapi tampaknya tak satu pun menarik perhatiannya. Sakura pun mempromosikan beberapa tas—tentu saja dengan sedikit berbohong jika tas-tas tersebut adalah model terbaru. Kalau pelanggan-pelanggan itu jeli, tas-tas itu bukanlah model-model terbaru mengingat debu-debu yang banyak menempel di sana.

"Coba yang di atas itu, boleh lihat?" tunjuk si pria pada deretan tas paling atas, berwarna hitam legam dan ukuran yang cukup besar untuk menampung dua laptop.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengambil tongkat besi sepanjang dua meter sebelum menyodok dengan susah payah tas yang dimaksud pria itu. Tapi tas itu tak kunjung lepas dari gantungannya, membuat Sakura menggeram pelan.

Ini kerjaan siapa gantung tas di tempat tinggi seperti ini, batin Sakura sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tas tersebut. Harusnya tas besar ini digantung di bawah, sial!

Akhirnya tas itu lepas dari tempatnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum menang. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan tongkat di tangannya tapi debu-debu yang kini beterbangan akibat perlakuannya terhadap tas tadi, membuatnya bersin. Seketika itu juga, tangannya yang kurus tak kuat menahan beban tas yang sedang menggantung di tongkat, membuat benda berkapasitas 35 liter itu meluncur turun. Posisi tangan Sakura yang tak seimbang membuat tongkat itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan langsung menghantam telak kepala pria rambut keperakan yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ouch!" Sakura berseru, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya, membuatnya terdengar seperti kucing terjepit pintu.

Acara gosip Ino dan Tenten akhirnya teralihkan karena mendengar suara hantaman dua benda keras tersebut. Dengan jelas Tenten melihat bagaimana tongkat besi jatuh tepat di kepala si pelanggan. Ino sendiri sampai membeliak kaget mendapati kejadian yang menyedihkan, memalukan, sekaligus menggelikan itu.

Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi ia menghampiri pria itu dan berjinjit untuk memegang kepalanya. "Ma-maaf! Bapak tidak apa-apa?"

Pria itu menepis tangan Sakura yang mengusap kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Pak!" Sakura membungkuk dalam. "Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya!" Sakura meringis dalam hati. Jika ia bisa menggali lubang sekarang, sedari tadi ia sudah melompat dan mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu," ujar pria rambut perak itu sembari menahan denyut sakit di puncak kepalanya. Ia membungkuk mengambil tas yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memberikannya pada gadis di depannya. "Aku ambil ini."

"I-iya." Sakura meraih tas tersebut lalu membawanya ke kasir. Wajahnya sekarang memerah karena menahan malu yang tak terkira. Ia masih berdiri di dekat meja kasir bersama Ino dan Tenten yang saling berbisik.

Ino lalu melayani pembayaran pria jangkung tersebut, memberikan tasnya, sebelum menoleh pada Sakura yang tak banyak bicara. Ketiga gadis itu berpikir kalau pria itu akan segera pergi setelah melakukan transaksi, ternyata mereka salah. Pria itu malah berdiri di depan Sakura dan mulai bersuara.

"Kepalaku cedera. Kau harus ganti rugi. Jika tidak, toko ini akan kutuntut dan berakhir dengan kau dipecat oleh bosmu. Temui aku di rumah sakit seberang jalan besok pagi, pukul 10."

Si rambut perak menunduk saat memandang Sakura. Ia mengenali gadis itu saat pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko ini. Gadis yang telah... ah, mengingat kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyutan, ia merasa terlempar kembali ke masa lalu.

Pria itu meletakkan kartu namanya di atas etalase di bawah Sakura sebelum pergi. Kantung belanjanya menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah gemetar—aura pria itu terasa sangat mendominasi, serta terpesona pada saat bersamaan—karena sepasang biru gelap milik pria itu yang menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sakura.

"Dan jangan memanggilku Bapak, " sahut si pelanggan rambut perak dengan datar. "Aku belum setua yang ada di pikiranmu, Nona."

Ino meraih kartu nama tersebut sementara Tenten memperhatikan pria itu naik ke atas motornya yang menderu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Huh. Kukira dia pria yang baik. Ternyata dia sekejam itu," ujar Tenten dengan hidung berkerut.

"Hatake… Kakashi?"

"Hatake Kakashi?" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul, ikut membaca kartu nama di tangan Ino, membuat ketiga rekannya berseru pelan. "Apa dia tadi ke sini?"

"Kenapa?" Tenten menoleh padanya. "Kau kenal?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia kan teman Iruka-senpai. Masih ingat kan?" Dia menoleh pada Sakura yang nampak berpikir keras. "Itu lho, Sakura-chan. Yang mukanya kena lemparan bola salju darimu pas kita di sekolah dasar itu, yang…"

Hinata belum selesai berbicara, perut Sakura mendadak mulas.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino menyaksikan punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kurasa dia tertular diaremu, Hina-chan," sahut Tenten sambil tertawa keras.

"Kurasa begitu." Salah satu sudut bibir Hinata tertarik ke samping, menyeringai penuh arti.

**END**

.

I dedicated this fic to my lovely, Kegan.

Happy Anniversary!


End file.
